The ability to confirm whether specific work services have been performed remains a challenge. Unscrupulous service providers have been known to falsify records, such as by forging signatures, and have been involved in efforts to be paid for work that was never completed.
Recently, consumer-directed homecare has increased, which has been helpful for consumers to direct their own care. For example, consumers and caregivers can work together to arrange for homecare, including with regard to scheduling work. Unfortunately, recording times and days worked by caregivers can be recorded and/or provided fraudulently. When undetected, timesheet fraud committed by home health care workers can result in billions of dollars of loss to insurance carriers and Medicaid. Such fraud is of utmost concern to many, including regulators, insurers, home health care providers and consumers.